Ainsi chantait un petit tas d'argile
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "C'était peut-être à ce moment-là que quelque chose avait merdé. Quand il avait senti des mains se poser sur ses hanches dans l'obscurité et qu'il ne les avait pas repoussées. Ou peut-être quand il avait commencé à danser aussi lascivement qu'il savait le faire contre le corps qui se collait à son dos. Oui ce devait-être à cet instant-là. Il s'était laissé aller. Irrémédiablement."


Mot de l'auteur : Hola la compagnie ! Vous me connaissez probablement pas sur ce fandom, j'écris surtout sur One Piece. Mais Deidara c'est un personnage qui me fascine depuis trop de temps pour ne pas l'honorer comme il se doit.

J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, mais c'est une fic qui risque d'être assez longue, pour votre plaisir j'espère.

Je rappelle : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voici le premier chapitre !

* * *

 **Despair, Hangover and Ecstasy**

D'abord il y avait le boulot, un bar un peu minable, dans une banlieue minable. Là-bas, on ouvrait toute la nuit et les employés accordaient certaines prestations d'un genre particulier, lumières tamisées, barres de pole dance et show privés. Ensuite il y avait l'appart'. Lui aussi plutôt minable. Humide et mal isolé, deux chambres côte à côte, un salon avec un canapé défoncé et brûlé par les cigarettes et une table basse en bois toute rayée. Une cuisine où s'entassaient la vaisselle et les restes de nourriture. La salle de bain dans laquelle on se contorsionnait si l'on voulait y rentrer à deux. Ça c'était l'appart. Puis y'avait le lycée, un grand cube de béton, une cour carrée sans verdure, des salles de classe à l'abandon et des profs en dépression.

C'était ça la vie de Deidara, courir entre son taff de serveur de nuit, son appart et le lycée jour après jour, sans trop se poser de question mais en étant sûr d'une chose : sa cité pourrie, il allait la quitter et un jour dans les grandes galeries d'art contemporain de la capitale, on s'extasierait devant ses créations. Hm. Pour le moment, fallait économiser, se faire discret et attendre les occasions. Y'avait pas à s'en faire, c'était un mec talentueux après tout.

« Arrête de rêvasser Déi, va servir les clients, tu vas pas les faire attendre. » Ça c'était la voix aux accents trainant de la tenancière du bar, une femme dans la quarantaine, plutôt grippe-sous mais qui prenait soin de ses employés.

« Hm ! » Et ça, c'était la réponse laconique de Deidara, _Déi,_ comme il se faisait appeler ici. Sa silhouette chaloupée contournait les tables et les sièges avec aisance, évitait tant bien que mal les mains baladeuses et ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos, se collant aussi à son cou à cause de la chaleur. La plupart des employés n'était pas déclarée, les danseuses surtout, des filles de l'Est, qui envoyaient de l'argent à leur famille tous les mois. Lui non plus, de toute façon il était mineur et si l'on apprenait qu'il bossait là, il aurait eu des ennuis avec les services sociaux.

C'était un bar particulier, on y voyait aussi bien des danseuses que des danseurs et il arrivait de temps à autre que Dei remplace l'un d'eux, malade ou momentanément absent. Les danses et les shows privés rapportaient bien plus que les pourboires du service, mais Déi évitait quand même de se donner en spectacle trop souvent. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

La musique était forte et il entendait de plus en plus mal depuis qu'il bossait là, mais c'était ça ou le Mcdo et ici au moins il gagnait de quoi se faire plaisir et payer son loyer. L'ambiance était sympa, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, ça lui plaisait d'être l'objet des convoitises des gens qui poussaient la porte du bar toute la nuit. Lui il finissait à minuit en semaine, et à quatre heure le week-end. Autant dire qu'il était _out_ presque toute la journée, mais il arrivait à suivre les cours.

Si ses notes n'étaient pas pharamineuses, il se débrouillait en science et sa spé art lui remontait considérablement la moyenne, même s'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de voler le matériel scolaire. De toute façon ils avaient les moyens d'en racheter, pas lui. Hm.

Son visage juvénile et ses traits androgynes plaisaient à la fois aux clientes et aux clients, si bien qu'il avait même quelques habitués qui le réclamait comme serveur _personnel_.

« Déi, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu, bah où t'étais ? Sers-moi une bière steuplait ! » Ça c'était un de ses réguliers, un vieux mec au cheveux bruns, plutôt bavards. « Un peu dégueu mais généreux » se disait Déi.

Dei se contenta d'un petit clin d'œil mystérieux et répondit « Je vous apporte ça tout de suite Tobi-san, et pour la personne qui vous accompagne ? Ce sera ? »

L'homme à coté réfléchit quelques instants avant d'annoncer « Pareil ».

« Parfais ! à tout de suite, messieurs. »

Dei regardait l'heure tourner avec impatience, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Hélas, encore deux heures à attendre. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Tobi-san était toujours là, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une jeune femme au profile slave en train de se dénuder mais il remarqua que Dei s'apprêtait à partir. Il se leva et alla le saluer de façon familière « trop familière » pensa le jeune homme.

« J'espère qu'on te reverra vite. » et il glissa dans sa main un billet tout en caressant de son pouce sa peau. Déidara frissonna, ça le dégoutait toujours un peu mais il se faisait violence.

« Ici t'es pas une pute, mais plus t'es docile, plus t'as de pourboire Dei. » avait été le premier conseil que Karin lui avait donné quand il était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, l'appartement était silencieux mais une lumière bleutée s'échappait de sous la porte de son coloc. Ça sentait la cigarette, le déodorant et l'humidité mêlée à leurs deux odeurs respectives. Comme à son habitude Deidara frappa contre la porte de son coloc qui lui répondit un vague « ouais » étouffé par le mur.

« Salut Hidan » soupira le jeune lycéen en s'affalant sur le lit défait de son coloc qui se tenait sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Alors bonne journée ? » questionna-t-il en enlevant son casque de ses oreilles, soulevant par la même occasion quelques mèches de ses cheveux gominés.

« Journée pourrie, pas beaucoup de pourboire et juste un régulier ce soir. »

« T'inquiète ce week-end les gens vont plus sortir » répondit son ami qui avait calé sa main contre sa joue.

Hidan avait vingt-et-un an et il tenait une petite boutique d'occultisme en ville, au fond Deidara n'était même pas sûr de la réelle activité de son colocataire. Il lui arrivait de disparaitre plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines sans donner de nouvelle puis de revenir comme une fleur avec un paquet de fric sous les bras. « Du moment qu'il paye le loyer, c'pas mon problème. Hm. » Il savait cependant qu'il était affilié à un groupuscule religieux très actif (« et très chelous » se disait souvent Deidara en observant la déco de la chambre d'Hidan.) qui organisait des cérémonies une fois par mois dans les égouts de la ville… Hidan vendait aussi ses objets en tout genre sur internet et menait une lutte sainte pour convertir le plus de gens possible à ses croyances. Ces deux-là ne se souvenaient plus vraiment de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais ils vivaient bien ensembles, supportaient les salles manies de l'autre et rigolaient bien.

« J'espère faut que j'rachète du matos, le prof m'a chopé la dernière fois quand je vidais les réserves du lycée, il a dit qu'il dirait rien si je lui rendais le meilleur projet à la fin du trimestre… Depuis quand les profs ont le droit de faire du chantage comme ça ? »

« Il doit bien t'aimer pour pas avoir fait de rapport… »

« Evidement ! hm ! Je dois être le meilleur élève du lycée, non le meilleur de tous les élèves qu'il ait jamais eu hm ! »

« T'enflammes pas Blondie ! »

« J't'ai d'jà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça enfoiré. » Oui il lui avait déjà dit mais il adorait voir s'énerver son jeune colocataire prompte à la bagarre. Hidan partit d'un rire clair avant de répliquer.

« Allez casse-toi de là j'ai encore des trucs à faire en plus tu pues la clope et la sueur. »

Deidara ne fumait pas mais les salles du bar étaient constamment saturées de fumée dont l'odeur s'accrochait à ses cheveux blonds qu'il devait donc laver très souvent.

Il quitta la chambre et passa rapidement sous la douche avant de finir raide mort sur son lit. Lorsque six heures plus tard le réveil sonna, Deidara aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'aller en cours. Heureusement c'était vendredi, ce qui annonçait l'imminence du week-end. Un coup de brosse, deux cookies, et un jus d'orange plus tard, Deidara prenait le bus pour se rendre dans son lycée.

* * *

« C'est pourquoi Lorenzaccio a été censuré à sa sortie : présenter un héros lâche, vicié et homosexuel n'a pas plu aux critiques de l'époque, on lui a reproché une atteinte aux bonnes meurs. N'est-ce pas Deidara ? »

Le professeur de français observait d'un air franchement ennuyé son élève roupiller sur sa table. Sincèrement, il pouvait comprendre que les ados soient fatigués, surtout un vendredi à treize heure en pleine période de digestion, mais pourquoi diable ce gamin se mettait-il au premier rang ? S'il voulait dormir sans être dérangé il aurait pu s'asseoir au fond à gauche ou à droite peu importe, mais là il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« Deidara, réveillez-vous » interpella-t-il de nouveau le jeune homme qui ouvrit des yeux cernés.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Et si vous nous présentiez le passage qu'il fallait étudier pour aujourd'hui ? » Tenta le professeur pour récupérer son élève en perdition.

« Le passage où il tue le duc ? »

« Celui-là même. »

« Bah vous savez m'sieur, j'ai pas vraiment compris, il le tue mais il l'embrasse sur la bouche, c'est un peu gay non ? hm »

Les rires des autres adolescents fusèrent dans la classe tandis que le professeur lâchait un petit soupir. Bon au moins il avait lu la scène, et avait compris une partie du paradoxe…

« Ne t'endors plus, où je te sors de la classe compris ? »

Deidara se redressa et se concentra comme il put le reste de la journée. Mais les murs de béton l'oppressaient, il avait besoin d'espace, de grand air, et il rêvait souvent de faire exploser le lycée quand il s'ennuyait. Oh ça n'aurait pas été bien compliqué. Après tout, il voyait défiler beaucoup de trafiquants dans son boulot, et il suffisait souvent d'un petit sourire en coin, d'une hanche qui frôle innocemment une main ou d'une mèche de cheveux qui glisse savamment le long d'un bras pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait.

A seize heures il rentra chez lui la tête lourde pour se reposer avant de retourner travailler. Ce soir il commençait plus tard mais finissait aussi plus tard. Et puis c'était une occasion spéciale, on fêtait l'anniversaire de la patronne alors après son service il aurait droit de s'amuser au bar sans payer les consommations, il avait invité Hidan qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour accepter.

* * *

Le volume de la musique était plus élevé que d'habitude, il était quatre heures du matin pile et Deidara venait officiellement de finir son service. Il était fatigué mais ça avait été une bonne soirée. On lui avait demandé un show privé qui lui avait rapporté un petit pactole malgré les désavantages rencontrés. À savoir des mains qui frôlent d'un peu trop près son entrejambe et des doigts qui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'agripper sa chevelure.

Il fallait avouer que ses cheveux, c'était son atout, tout le monde les adorait et les femmes d'âge mûrs se battaient pour le prendre sur leurs genoux et le coiffer inlassablement. Leurs instincts maternels ressortaient et quand elle voyait le joli minois de Dei avec ses yeux bleu océan et sa petite bouche ronde, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sortir leur porte-monnaie, surement pour soulager leur conscience. « Bon point pour moi hm ! »

Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Hidan était là, il discutait avec une danseuse aux petits seins et aux cheveux sombres. À la vue des rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur les joues de son ami, Deidara déduisit qu'il avait déjà bu quelques verres. Et il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour faire de même.

« Karin, une tequila pour moi tu seras un ange » Karin sourit et s'exécuta, elle aimait bien Dei, c'était un gamin drôle et passionné, ce qui tombait bien vu qu'elle se considérait elle-même comme quelqu'un de drôle et de passionné !

« T'as fini pour ce soir ? Attend je vais te faire un petit cocktail que j'ai inventé, tu vas adorer ! » Et Deidara vit disparaitre quelques instants la chevelure écarlate de la jeune femme qui revint avec un verre plein d'un liquide vert-bleu.

« Dis-moi ce qu'en t'en penses Dei, je veux le rajouter sur la carte des boissons ! »

Deidara gouta, c'était citronné et sucré, super bon en somme hm !

« C'est mortel Karin, tu peux carrément le proposer sur le menu ! » Le compliment excita la jeune femme qui partit dans une description minutieuse dudit cocktail que Deidara n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille tout en observant la salle bondée et en sirotant son verre, puis un autre, puis encore un autre et un autre. Au bout de cinq il arrêta de compter car de toute façon il ne s'en sentait plus la capacité. Hidan l'avait rejoint, accompagné de la jeune femme brune qui racontait des blagues. Deidara ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout le faisait rire ce soir. Son ami lui offrit une bière à lui et à la nouvelle venue. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre.

« Je t'ai jamais vu danser moi Dei, faudra me montrer comment tu fais sur la barre de pole dance ! » Rigolait Hidan

« C'est vraiment super sexy, faut que tu voies comment il bouge avec ses cheveux ! » renchérissait la danseuse brune.

Et Deidara rigolait. Enfin Hidan et la jeune femme s'étaient retirés et lui, il était resté au comptoir à observer la salle. Il se sentait bien, son esprit embrumé ne se préoccupait plus de ses problèmes et les cocktails de Karin étaient délicieux.

C'était peut-être à ce moment-là que quelque chose avait merdé. Quand il s'était senti si léger qu'il était parti danser au milieu de la foule. Quand il avait senti des mains se poser sur ses hanches dans l'obscurité et qu'il ne les avait pas repoussées. Ou peut-être quand il avait commencé à danser aussi lascivement qu'il savait le faire contre le corps qui se collait à son dos. Oui ce devait-être à cet instant-là. Il s'était laissé aller. Irrémédiablement.

* * *

Ce fut d'abord l'odeur qui l'intrigua. Odeur de linge frais et de bois chauffé par le soleil. Ensuite il y eut le rayon de lumière qu'il percevait malgré ses yeux clos. Enfin ce qui le réveilla complètement fut la présence qu'il sentait contre lui. Les yeux ouverts désormais il observait son nouvel environnement. « Immense » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était une chambre au moins deux fois plus grande que l'intégralité de l'appartement qu'il partageait ! Tout était propre et rangé, du bureau en verre jusqu'à la table basse métallisée. L'immense bai-vitrée dominait la ville de toute sa hauteur. Il devait être dans un immeuble vraiment haut ! La vue était splendide, aucun vis-à-vis, rien, juste la ville et tous les monuments. Il baissa ses yeux sur son ventre où un bras pâle reposait. Trop pâle pour qu'il s'agisse de son propre bras.

Deidara ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée mais il avait un problème plus urgent : quitter cet endroit au plus vite sans réveiller son propriétaire qui dormait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais il était certain que devoir converser ou juste faire face à l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit (agitée au vu des vêtements sur le sol et des courbatures de son corps) serait très gênant.

Deidara n'était pas quelqu'un de discret, mais ce matin-là, il fut aussi furtif qu'aurait pu l'être un ninja en action. En moins de cinq minutes il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de ses vêtements, vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié et quitté l'appartement dont il avait très vite fait le tour (juste pour le plaisir des yeux hm). Avant de quitter la chambre il avait tout de même jeté un œil à l'homme toujours endormi dans le lit. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué par la situation, il aurait regretté de ne pas s'être rappelé plus tôt de la nuit qu'il avait passé.

Les cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de Karin et légèrement ondulés, la peau fine et pâle et un corps… Un corps qui n'avait rien à envier à un éphèbe grec. Un peu comme ces sculptures antiques que le prof d'art leur avait montrées une fois.

Il s'enfuit précipitamment et se jeta dans l'ascenseur qui mit bien six minutes (Six minutes !) pour arriver jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Deidara contempla l'immeuble vu d'en bas et eut une impression d'irréalité. Il venait vraiment de se réveiller chez un inconnu (chez un homme en plus !) plein aux as des nouveaux quartiers de luxes de la ville ? Impossible. Il devait raconter ça à Hidan.

La tête embrumée il se dirigea vers le premier métro qu'il trouva - la perspective de devoir traverser toute la ville jusqu'à sa cité ne l'enchantait pas - essayant de se faire discret dans ses habits froissés et avec ses cheveux emmêlés. Assis sur un strapontin il remarqua alors quelque chose d'inscrit à la va vite au feutre sur son bras gauche. Il y lut un numéro de portable et un nom :

« Sasori »

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà voilà, je sais pas vous mais j'adore cet univers là, je trouve que ça va trop bien avec la personnalité de Deidara !

Cher lecteur, ton avis compte alors laisse une trace de ton passage si tu as aimé, si tu as détesté, ou même si tu aimes le chocolat. Vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, me sont précieuses.

A bientôt,

Karnage.


End file.
